


Galaxies - The Captain

by peralinthebuilding



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Bang Chan-centric, Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, but stray kids and stay are here for him, chan is insecure, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peralinthebuilding/pseuds/peralinthebuilding
Summary: Chan is the brightest star in the whole universe.- A little story about Chan leading Stray kids and Stays to a better future -
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Galaxies - The Captain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work posted here... I shared it on twitter some time ago but I decided to move it here!  
> I wrote this at 4 am while being emotional so my apologies
> 
> And please tell me what you think, I'm open to constructive criticism :)  
> Anyway, enjoy~

This is a story about stars. Which stars you might ask? All of them are beautiful, lightening up the sky once the sun is down, but this story is about one in particular. About a boy, that has been sailing the dark seas of the galaxy alone. He had a gift: he could shine. So bright that he could blind those who looked too closely. Many had that gift; he wasn’t the only one. But he wanted to use it in his own way. He wanted to illuminate the world with his light, to guide the strays that were lost, exploring roads not yet taken. So, he took off and sailed, in hopes of achieving his dream.

He met a lot of people during his long journey. Some helped, others didn’t. And that’s okay. But some of them stayed. There were seven other stars that shared the same dream as him. The boy asked them if they wanted to come with him. As eight they would be stronger and maybe they’ll sail faster towards their dream. At first glance, these seven stars were nothing special. They were able to shine like many others. But the boy saw the way they glimmered differently from the rest of the galaxy. They were sparkling with a new light he didn’t know he needed.

As a star himself, he couldn’t always be shining continuously, it was very tiring. But even if it was the glimpse of a flame, he would never stop burning, for his dreams and his friends. He always felt guilty when his light went out, but sometimes he couldn’t hold it anymore. He felt guilty, useless and not worthy. In those moments, he was cold, oh so cold. And alone. They were many others sailing just like him, so he wasn’t alone, no. He was lonely, surrounded by those millions of other stars. But his friends always came to him in those moments, they never left him lonely for long. They shared their glow with him. They brought their warmth, and their smiles to help him get up. Their arms were like home. Sometimes the boy missed his home. It felt so far away. But he knew he had his family right beside him. He couldn’t be happier.

His assumptions turned out to be true. As eight, they accomplished things he thought wouldn’t ever be possible. They traveled around the seas, illuminating worlds and lives. People started to follow them. What started as a single boat sailing in the dark became an armada, guided by one captain. What started as a single star turned out to be a whole constellation, with so many different stars, different colors, different intensities. And all of it was mesmerizing. The boy was so focused on leading his crew to their bright future, that he often forgot to look behind him. Every time he did, he was blinded. Behind him was the brightest light he ever saw, and each time it was different. Each time he looked back; it was bigger. The swirls of colors were so ethereal… He couldn’t avert his eyes from them. When he felt his flame growing so little, he’d turn back for a moment and admire. They were HIS stars. THEIR stars. And there was nothing more beautiful than their smiles.

After a while, navigating with as sole compass his heart, he realized his dream wasn’t in front of him anymore… It was at his back carrying him, encouraging him, pushing him when he needed it, and ready to catch him if he ever fell.


End file.
